Malakael and Maxwell Constantine
Description (Describe your character here. What they look like, how they dress, and any features or scars that would be significant.) Armor (Describe your character's choice of clothing here. What do they typically wear?) Arms .(If your character is a fighting sort, you could include what their preferred weapons are here.) History Malakael is an angel created by his god, Ogma’tola, to fight in his wars to create piece in his realm. Malakael was a devoted angel of Ogma’tola, unyielding in his duties and ferocious on the warfront against demons who would besiege the heavens of his god’s plane. Malakael rose through the ranks of angels, becoming a commander who began breaching attempts into the hellscape that had become the earth of his plane, using humans as vessels to enact Ogma’tola’s will on the ground. Over a span of years Malakael had used many vessels, each one would end up dead eventually due to his blatant, however effective approaches in war. This trend of dead vessels would end when Malakael met Sir Maxwell Constantine. Sir Maxwell Constantine was a knight of the human realm, however not a very good one. He was the only son and heir to the Constantine family and as such did the duties presented to him, however poorly he may have done them. Maxwell never took to noble etiquette, acting more commoner than noble at most gatherings and when dining. He brazenly flirted with women ignoring the teachings of how to court them. Eventually he was squired up to a knight and forced to learn to fight, to which he blew off as much as possible. One day he travelled with his knight through a dense forest, only to be attacked by bandits. His knight was slain gruesomely, removed of his hands at first and later tied between two horses and dismembered from his torso. The bandits kept Maxwell as a pet, to beat on him and do as they pleased.(edited) One day Maxwell prayed, prayed to be saved with a sincerity that reached the ears of one angel: Malakael. Malakael appeared before Maxwell, his angelic form almost too brilliant for Maxwell to comprehend, a voice that was both masculine and feminine spoke to Maxwell, however no lips moved from the being before him, “Maxwell Constantine, I am Malakael, angel of Ogma’tola. I will save, however you must give me permission to enter your body.” Maxwell stared stupidly at the being, unsure of what to think even though his thoughts were rapid. Before he could speak his answer the angel spoke again, “Let it be known before you accept this: if you allow me to possess you, you will become a weapon of Ogma’tola, to fight back the demon horde that plagues both your world and the heavens above. With our combined existence we will be a force beyond measure.” The confidence from the being kindled something inside of Maxwell, something that he had never felt before and something he needed more than anything after his capture by the bandits. His throat too dry to form words that could be comprehended he attempted to say yes, however the angel seemed to know his answer, the brilliant building reaching to touch Maxwell’s forehead. Just as Maxwell felt the burning touch it was gone and all of a sudden his vision went black. A few moments passed and finally images appeared before Maxwell: The sky, the woods, the camp, his brigand captors, blood, hands… his hands. The angel, Malakael was killing the brigands with his bare hands without issue. Maxwell watched with both fear and pleasure at seeing his captors extinguished. Time passed and the two beings now one became infamous to demons, whom would run at the very sight of Malakael and his new vessel… until one day Malakael was no longer in his own world. Skills Athletics, Enchanting, Resilience Major Flaw/Flaws: Overconfident, Loss of most Angelic powers Minor Flaw/Flaws: Egotistical Personality (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a god?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Characters